


Supernova

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: Magnus and Alec's Stories [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Feels, Cuteness everywhere, Dancing, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Romance, Smut, Sweetness, alec learns to dance, beginnings of love, magnus feels, they go dancing, very smut, what happens behind the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus takes Alec out on a date. It's simple; they eat, they go dancing, and end the night with steamy kisses. Slowly, Magnus shows Alec how to be his own shining light. </p><p>(Meant to be read after "Innocent Smile")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

Chairman Meow sat elegantly on the windowsill overlooking the streets of Brooklyn. From where he was perched, he could make out the two distinct figures walking into night. Magnus and Alec walked together in comfortable silence. Alec, who has just woken up, was stretching his some locked muscled with arms over his head. The night was cold. A quarter moon was high over the pitch black sky of Brooklyn.

"What are you doing?" asked Alec, with a fierce blush painting his cheeks. Magnus has just taken one of his hands, looped their fingers together and tucker it securely in one of his leather jacket's pockets. Alec turned to look at the warlock's face but it showed no indication of acknowledging his complaint.

"Relax, Shadowhunter. No one will see us."

Alec huffed, feeling self-conscious at the blatant display of affection in public. Despite his apprehension,  he resigned to the fact the Magnus would not release his hand anytime soon. The hand holding his was warm, a striking contrast to the cool air surrounding them. So cold, that his breath fogged up when he spoke. "But where are we going?"

"We are going out to eat" replied Magnus and with a devious smile he said "I, High Warlock of Brooklyn, am leading you there."

"But **where**?" Alec emphasized, gently tugging on the hand inside Magnus' pocket. They had been walking for a couple of minutes now, along the inner streets of Brooklyn. The steady contact between them made him at ease. They were one corner away from the main streets of the city that was covered with strong light posts. Instead, the path they walked was composed of dark alley ways and back streets which were dimly lighted. Alec doubted that he could remember all the twists and turns in the morning.

"Shh" Magnus had placed a well-polished finger on his coloured lips. "Patience my little Shadowhunter. It's a secret."

Alec studied his features. From this angle, he looked like a Prince of the night but not of the Vampire variety--he looked like one from the demonic side. It was the warlock's eyes with really did shine in the dark, something that Alec was still unaccustomed to. There was a mischievous glint behind those catlike eyes. It made Alec's heart flutter that mimicked the first time he was handed his first seraph blade. He did not say anything, sceptical with himself to say something stupid that would render him un-datable.  

This place was familiar. It was the Hunter's moon. For a moment, Alec thought that they would go inside the bar from some drinks. Anxiety welled up in his stomach. He was not feeling up for drinks tonight, his body still sore from this morning's encounter with Dragon demons. He visibly relaxed when Magnus pulled him towards a different door. CRESCENT MOON, the door read.

 Magnus tapped on the heavy metal door, whispering something the doorman that seemed suspiciously like a password. Peering over Magnus' shoulder, he could see a blurry outline of a man nod before the door swung open. Inside, a scarcely lit staircase greeted them. It was long, narrow, and looked like it went straight to the rooftop. Alec wasn't sure whether the steps were steep or not, he could barely see his foot with this lighting.

"Here" Magnus gestures, holding his out towards him. "I'll guide you" Alec gratefully took his hand.

"This is awesome" said Alec when they reached the rooftop. It was a medium sized space that held several tables and an outside bar. He could hear soft music playing in the background. The decorations reminded him of Magnus--brilliant, bright and festive. There were several cut-out paper triangles hanging on what looked like vines that hung criss-cross over the deck. The crowd was a mixture of downworlders but were mostly fairies and half-breeds.

"Welcome to the Crescent Moon" whispered Magnus, in a steamy breath behind his ear. The Warlock led him to one of the empty tables near the corner of the roof. From here, he could see the whole expanse of Brooklyn, the edges of New York, and gave him a good view of the Brooklyn Bridge. As they sat, a faerie girl approached them. She was short but lean with lilac tresses cascading down her back in a tight braid.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked.

"Uhm." stammered Alec, rushing to pick up the menu in front of him. Unlike Taki's he was unfamiliar with the food this placed served and wasn't sure which were safe for a Shadowhunter to eat. His eyes scanned the multi-paged menu and could not comprehend half of the items listed on it. He peered over menu to see Magnus leisurely scanning the pages in front of him.

"Dahlia" the other spoke, diverting the attention away from Alec. "We'll have a basket of nachos to start, extra beef if you don't mind. Then we will tell you the rest when it gets here." the girl nodded then walked away with a slight sway of her hips that kept Magnus' gaze. This made Alec jealous.

"This place has nachos?"

"Ahmm..." mumbled Magnus without looking up. He made a show of licking his tanned finger before flipping to the next page. "And pizza" Alec made audible noise.

"pizza" He absently repeated. He was staring at the Magnus' finger which was coated with a sheen of saliva. He watched as it pressed into the paper and turned to the next page. He gulped when Magnus did it again. He still remembered their kiss from earlier. His gaze was unwavering on the warlock's lightly coloured lips. It looked supple and soft with a hint of red that looked like it would stain. He naively licked his lips.

"You look like you want to kiss me" said Magnus. His long, lean fingers, lightly pulled Alec's menu away from his face. The Shadowhunter behind it was blushing yet again. "Alec, do you know how much I get pleasure from seeing you grow scarlet?" he said, hand once again brushing over the other's heated cheek. His thumb tenderly running over Alec's cheekbone.

"By the Angel," whined Alec. He immediately looked down at the plain white table cloth just to break their connection. Were all warlocks this affectionate? Should they be affectionate? But he could not risk being seen. He was not sure whether these downworlders even recognize him but he was sure they knew who the High Warlock of Brooklyn was. "we're in public."

"Oh such a quaint expression, Shadowhunter." Magnus gently reached over the table, palm-side up towards Alec. "They will all forget they ever saw us by the morning."

"No you can't" refused Alec, remembering Clary's sullen disposition when she figured out that her memories were stolen from her. But Magnus kept the hands offered to him.

"This bar is protected by secrecy wards. When you leave, you remember your experience--what you ate, who you were with, what you did here--but you forget anyone you did not interact with. That's why I took you here." Magnus said softly, understanding what this must be like for Alec who was still closeted from his family. "I'll keep us a secret, didn't I promise?"

"I'm sorry" said Alec, finally mustering up the courage to place his hands over Magnus'. "Thank you"

Magnus leaned in, elbows pressing down on the circular bistro table. He pulled on Alec to do the same, Alec followed. "I like you very much, Alec Lightwood" said Magnus just before pulling Alec's fingers up to his lips. "You should stop playing hard to get, you know? It's making dating difficult."

Alec chewed on his lip but said nothing. He sat there, admiring the man in front of him. It was a few weeks since they started dating. Their first date was a complete and utter disaster but it did not deter the warlock from asking him out again. Their second date was better but he was not sure how he was fairing. As far as his experience goes, Magnus was his first everything. "I'm trying" he mumbled under his breath.

"I know" Magnus said lightly. His lopsided grin lighting up his whole face. "How old are you, Alec?" he asked, making conversation to break the silence between them.

"I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen!" Magnus gasped in mock offense. "I feel like a cradle robber. Do you know how old **I** am?"

"No." huffed Alec. But the blue-eyed Shadowhunter gave him a determine look. "Does it matter how old you are? You're a warlock, I know that when I asked you out."

The certainty in Alec's voice made Magnus' grin even bigger. "So tell me more about yourself Alec Lightwood."

"Stop saying my name like that. I'm not my family. I'm different from them."

"I know you're not that's why I agreed to go out with you. So tell me about yourself."

Alec paused for a moment thinking of what he could say. There was nothing utterly spectacular about himself. By far, his life was relatively boring. It was Jace who led a daring life, he would often just go along with it. He was not talented in anything other Shadowhunting. But he did not see how that could interest Magnus who was half-demon. "I don't know what to say."

"You can say anything. You do not have to hold pretences with me, Alec. I just want to know who you are."

"Okay" Alec gulped. "Where do I start?"

Magnus placed a hand on his chin and thought deeply for a moment. Then his eyes dropped to the set of unique Shadowhunter markings on the other's skin. "Start with" he said "the first mark you ever received"

Alec was dumbfounded. Nothing was special about his first rune, all Shadowhunters get them. "Are you sure that's what you want to hear?"

"Aw come on Alec. Stop stalling and tell me about it."

"Okay," pause "this is my first rune--voyance" said Alec, pointing to the rune which resembled a an eye on the back of his left hand. Magnus looked at it appreciatively. "Did it hurt?"

"No" Alec said after a moment of thought, trying to remember what it has been like to get voyance on his skin. "I was ten. My father took me into the Silent City to get marked. Since I was oldest, Izzy couldn't come with us. So she was left with Mom brawling her eyes out. It was the first thing that we could not do together. Jace hadn't come to us yet. So I went alone but I went to her first marking. Brother Enoch marked me. It was scary seeing the steele burn my skin at first but, I guess, the adrenaline fought away the pain. It stung at first but I remember being so proud and excited that I was the first one to get my mark. In was over as soon as it started. The walk down to the City was longer than the marking itself. There, that was my first mark. The first time I called myself a Shadowhunter."

Just as he finished, Dhalia came back with a basket of nachos in hand. She placed in on the center of the table, forcing their hands away. "Can I get you anything else?"

Alec looked at Magnus nervously. "Pizza, the flat one with a lot of meat." he said, handing the two copies of the menu back to her. "And a bottle of wine--the sweet kind." He flashed her one of his million dollar warlock smiles, making her smile back at him appreciatively.

"I'll make it quick" she said with a wink and left.

"Must you flirt with everyone?" Alec fumed, chewing his lip with renewed fervour.

"A little possessive, aren't you _Alec-xander_?" Magnus replied with a cocky expression.

"What if I am?" Alec pushed back unable to stop himself. "She was pretty" he thought aloud, slinking back into the cold metallic chair. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the warlock standing up.

"You are the most beautiful one in the room" Magnus spoke softly, hands wrapping around Alec's torso form behind. "Come dance with me, Alec."

"But the food" thinking of a viable excuse to say no. However, Magnus interrupted him. "It has a heating spell, so come one." He tugged on Alec's arm persuading him to stand up.

"But I" Alec grumbled under his breath as Magnus took him to the middle of the empty dance floor. He grew self-conscious as several pairs of eyes followed them. It must be weird seeing the High Warlock of Brooklyn dancing with an ordinary looking boy. Music began playing louder in the background as if someone has increased the volume for the couple on the floor. "I don't know how to dance" he confessed, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'll teach you." Magnus laughed, bringing their bodies to the center of the floor. He put less than a foot of space in between them, and offered both hands to Alec in front of him. "Come on, Alec." Reluctantly, the Shadowhunter did as he was told and placed his palms against Magnus'.

"We'll start with something like walking. I step forward and you step back, okay?" Alec nodded, palms growing sweaty as he waited for them to start dancing. "Relax, Alec. This is supposed to be fun. Now ready? You'll have to follow my lead." When Magnus moved forward, he moved back. When Magnus stepped back, he could feel the warlock gently pulling him forward. It took a few moments before they finally fell into step. Alec found is surprisingly easy to follow the warlock's motion.

"Very good, Alec" Magnus commended, now putting a bit more sway into his hips. "Now turn" Alec obediently followed, clumsily turning below Magnu's raised arm. Magnus never let go of his hands as they adjusted to the new position. Magnus was behind him now, chest mere inches from his back and arm resting comfortably across his stomach. They fell into step, moving forward and backward as the same time.

"Lean against me" Magnus whispered to him. The warmth of the warlock's breath heating the back of his neck. The sensation prickled along his back and into parts of his anatomy that would soon be obvious. When Magnus ached back, Alec could only follow leaning into the man behind him like a lifeline. He could smell the Magnus' spicy scent. It had lessened than when they were in the apartment. Now, it was mixed with something earthy like sweat. As they swayed, he felt something stiff near the back of his thighs. Then Magnus spun him around until they faced each other again.

This time their thighs were pressed together. Magnus taking advantage of his slightly longer limbs. He ran a hand down Alec's spine, cupping his bottom until the other pressed onto him stiffly. Their height difference gave him the opportunity to tuck Alec's head on his shoulder as they swayed into each other. The hand on Alec's bottom lightly squeezed, earning a squeak of surprise from the boy.

Alec was getting dizzy, Magnus held him like a precious stone. The smell of Magnus invaded his senses. As he lay his head on Magnu's shoulder, he could hear the steady heart beat underneath the leather jacket. Feeling bold and light-headed, he snaked his free hand under the white lace shirt. His fingers sprawled on the warlock's lean back, tracing over the contours of muscle. The music seemed only secondary to their breaths. He noticed the sweat glistening along a tanned neck. He quickly licked it before he could stop himself. It was salty on his tongue. He heard the warlock make a throaty groan.

"Alec" Magnus sounded breathless. "If you do that. I might attack you." His voice was gruff and shaky. Like demon who was about to lose control. It sparked something inside Alec that made him braver. The sound blew away his uneasy thoughts and gave him a renewed boost of confidence. He ground his hips harder against Magnus and continued his assault on the tanned neck.

"What if I want you to?" he challenged back.

Magnus gritted his teach, barely controlling his devilish desires. The devil within him clawed to claim the blue-eyed Shadowhunter in his arms. Alec covered his neck in red and purple bruises even venturing below his shirt, enough to rip fabric. He grunted again. This was one of his favourite shirts too. Alec's soft tongue was licking him with youthful vigour--albeit clumsily but he did not mind. He could feel hot hands, gripping the back of his shirt, supporting the Shadowhunter as leverage. He placed both hands on either side of Alec's shoulders and gripped it tightly enough that it would bruise.

"I will attack you." he warned but the boy was relentless. The music was beyond them now. They had stopped moving a few minutes ago. He could fell Alec beginning to rut against him--that was when he lost it. He firmly grasped Alec's hips, longer fingers hooking on the loops on the other's jeans, and pulled their bodies closer. He could feel the boy's growing hardening need on his leg. The angle was giving marvellous friction for himself as well.

With one hand, he lifted Alec's chin and kissed him. The kiss was deep, bruising, and messy. Alec was giving the kiss all that he had and Magnus willingly took what he gave. They exchanged saliva through their tongue, teeth ineptly clashing due to Alec's inexperience movements but Magnus re-adjusted and realigned their lips. Blue electric sparks were spurting from his fingertips, evidence that Alec's ministrations were making him lose control.

He smiled into the kiss, feeling Alec's pale hands gripping into his collar. He responded by burying fingers in Alec's loose raven hair. Magnus, thought Alec, the single name--the single thing--that he could think about. He craved to touch tanned skin. He wanted to elicit more and more of the warlock's reactions. Dared he ask, he imagine the feel of those most intimate parts touching his own making him shudder. The coiling in his gut was pooling.

Alec, Alec, Alec, thought Magnus like he was the most important person in the world. Kissing the young Shadowhunter, feeling the chewed up lips against his own should not be this invigorating but it was. Kissing Alec was like bringing him back to life. He wanted everything. He wanted skin, he wanted to taste it along with other parts of Alec that he would have the pleasure of unwrapping. Then they were falling.

Magnus groaned when his back hit the ground. The pain shot up instantaneously. Somehow, amongst the kissing and the touching, they had both lost their balance. "Oh shit. I'm sorry!" Alec said hurriedly, prying himself from the warlock but Magnus held firm. "But I'm crushing you again."

With a bit of strength, Magnus toppled the raven-haired shadowhunter until Alec was pinned beneath him. "There" he said with a wicked smile "now I am crushing you." He recaptured the blushing boy's lips again in another urgent kiss, running his hands against a flat, well-toned stomach under the pull-over. Alec moaned wantonly. He wanted nothing more than to divest the boy of the said pull-over but red sparkly heels stopped him abruptly.

"High Warlock" the high pitched voice of a woman flooded his ear. "Although, I welcome your presence in my bar. I am doubting whether your companion would appreciate your  *coughs* affectionate displays as our patrons' entertainment for this evening."

It was like the bubble burst around them. In a second, Alec had regained his senses. He blushed furiously. He was about to get laid in front of twenty other guests. His family would be so ashamed. Magnus, like the gentleman he was, offered a hand to help him up and quickly coved his face with the side of his leather jacket.

"Thank you Minerva" said Magnus with a cough.

They humbly made their way through the rest of the other guests. Thankfully, Alec noted from beneath where he hid, they weren't staring at them. Magnus had been giving the FUCK-OFF vibes to the other patrons, but Alec did not see it. They were welcomed with all their orders neatly placed on the table, still hot as if straight from the kitchen. Awkwardly they faced each other without a word.

"That was more than I expected tonight." Magnus broke the silence "I was beginning to think you lacked sexual innuendo, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec chocked on the slice of pizza. "Shut up, Magnus"

**Author's Note:**

> Today's dose of Malec. I'll be getting back to AGL now. See you!
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
